


Сказка о Доброй Душе

by Riakon



Series: Сказки от Ри [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Давным-давно, в одном далёком-далёком королевстве жил был король. Он славился своей добротой на весь мир и никто не страдал в его королевстве. Не было более счастливого государства, чем его, где люди помогали друг другу, улыбались всегда и почти никогда не грустили, поэтому его королевство называли Счастливым.У короля была красивая и мудрая жена и маленькая дочь, которых он любил больше всего на свете.
Series: Сказки от Ри [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856107
Kudos: 1





	Сказка о Доброй Душе

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Давным-давно, в одном далёком-далёком королевстве жил был король. Он славился своей добротой на весь мир и никто не страдал в его королевстве. Не было более счастливого государства, чем его, где люди помогали друг другу, улыбались всегда и почти никогда не грустили, поэтому его королевство называли Счастливым.

У короля была красивая и мудрая жена и маленькая дочь, которых он любил больше всего на свете. 

Маленькая принцесса была столь беззаботной и доброй, а её сердце таким сочувствующим, что она даже мужи не могла обидеть, за что люди её прозвали Добрая Душа. Но вот, когда принцессе было три года от роду, её мать заразилась страшной болезнью, пришедшей с Восточным Ветром в их дом, и мучившись несколько недель, она скончалась.

Безутешен был король, и безутешна была Добрая Душа. Принцесса плакала много дней и ночей, и король решил, что если он женится снова, то новая мать сумеет найти способ утешить несчастную, уменьшить и облегчить эту боль.

— Я женюсь на той, кто сумеет утешить мою несчастную дочь — Добрую Душу! — Провозгласил король, и его гонцы помчались везде и всюду, чтобы доставить указ короля.

Весть о женитьбе вдовца разлетелась по всем королевствам как чума. И много было принцесс и королев, что желали стать его супругами, но их место заняла одна-единственная красавица ведьма Ильда, что обещала утешить оставшуюся без матери Добрую Душу. Её черные глаза покорили и околдовали короля, и он влюбился без памяти так, словно и не было прежней королевы для него.

Ведьма Ильда лишь выглядела прекрасной, но душа её была черна и в один миг прекратилось счастливое существование Доброй Души и стала она словно служанка в собственном дворце.

— Ты, дитя, с сегодняшнего дня, дабы больше не печалиться, будешь работать не покладая рук — к занятым людям горести не пристают, — сказала ведьма Ильда своей падчерице. — Ты будешь работать со слугами наравне, и не дай бог, чтобы я увидела в твоих глазах слезы!

Принцесса была доброй, но смотря на все старания Ильды очернить её душу, сделать её злобной и жестокой, а сердце завистливым и сухим. Все было в тайной силе Доброй Души — от прабабушки ей достался сильный дар магии, который должен был раскрыться в день её совершеннолетия, и никто не сумел бы победить столь могущественную Добрую Волшебницу, какой обещала стать Добрая Душа.

Принцесса горевала по матери тайно, все дни проводя в трудах и заботах, и её боль стала утихать, но не от извечной работы, а от времени, что сглаживало её воспоминания, оставляя все только хорошее.

Для злобной Ильды был лишь один единственный шанс, как не допустить того, чтобы одна Волшебница истребила всё зло, что таилось в различных уголках планет и подарить счастье всем и каждому — отравить её изнутри, сделать её натуру злой и проклясть её этим до конца дней, избавившись от соперницы.

Время шло, и вот принцессе стукнуло семнадцать лет, и в год, перед совершеннолетием злая Ильда, наконец придумала как очернить дар Доброй Души.

— Пойди сюда, принцесса. Скоро ты станешь совершеннолетней, а значит у тебя совсем не будет времени, чтобы повидать мир, после того как ты выйдешь замуж. Я хочу чтобы ты отправилась в странствия, туда, куда я тебе скажу, — велела королева Доброй Душе.

— Да, королева, — отвечала ей принцесса, покорно пред судьбою ей уготованной, склонившись.

— Как только ты захочешь вернуться домой, просто разбей этот шар, и он вернет тебя сюда, — с этими словами Ильда вложила маленький алый шар в руки принцессы и приказала. — А теперь собирайся! И поскорее!

Она отправила Добрую Душу странствовать по свету, посмотреть иные города и страны. Злая Ильда знала, что только в Счастливом королевстве все добры друг к другу, а в прочих много злых и коварных людей, а уж они наверняка сумеют породить злость и ненависть в душе юной и прекрасной принцессы.

Принцесса не могла отказаться, и отправилась в путешествие, и она увидела много людей несчастных, обиженных, обделенных, но изнутри совсем незлых, и она постаралась помочь каждому. Нищему она давала свои припасы, расстроенных утешала и сопереживала каждому сердцу, что заболело такой печалью.

Люди вокруг Доброй Души радовались и улыбались, даже если прежде были недружелюбны. Часть её сердца оставалась с каждым из них, но оно не малело.

— Ах, какая она добрая, — улыбаясь, вздыхали они, глядя вслед уезжающей карете, храня в себе частичку того тепла, что коснулось их.

Много стран повидала Добрая Душа, прежде, чем смертельно захотелось ей домой. Сердце её забилось от тревоги и страха за кого-то близкого и родного, и она прижала ладошки к груди, стараясь унять поднимающийся изнутри страх. Но страх — это единственный яд, который ослабляет душу человека изнутри, делая её более податливой для любого зла, что творится вокруг.

Не раздумывая принцесса выхватила красный шар, что дала ей мачеха и разбила его об пол. Миг — и она оказалась посреди ада и ужаса — злые люди, с перекошенными от торжества и наслаждения лицами забивали безоружных до смерти. Они жгли их живыми и резали, они глумились над уже мертвыми. Её глаза мигом наполнились горючими слезами, и они застлали её взор на миг, прежде, чем скатиться по нежным щекам.

— Нет! — закричала принцесса, обессиливая от ужаса, страха, сострадания к каждому из погибающих и погибших на её глазах. — Прекратите! За что вы так?! За что?! Они ведь и не сделали вам ничего!

Впустую были потрачены эти слова, глухи сердца оказались к её прикосновениям, а сама принцесса, сколько бы не искала глазами в несчастных то малое, что может откликнуться на её зов, не находила в них сострадания.

Ни мольба не остановила разбойников, ни слёзы несчастной. Они обернулись на крик, и Добрая Душа увидела в их глазах жадность, направленную на неё. Та явила свой отвратительный лик, и вместе с ней сотни тысяч других жутких мерзостей всколыхнулась перед её беззащитностью. И увидела принцесса тысячи собственных смертей в чужих глазах, и, не выдержав, зарыдала, что есть мочи, не в силах с увиденным справиться

— Смотрите-ка, какая красавица! О почему бы нам ею не воспользоваться? Отчего бы не позабавиться? — загомонили на разный лад разбойники.

Принцесса знала, что эти люди злы насквозь, но её защита, ослабленная страхом, рухнула к ногам, оставляя совсем беспомощной, жалкой перед их желаниями. Подбежал к ней один из мерзавцев и накинул на шею удушающую веревку.

— Не вырывайся! А то больнее будет! — закричал один из разбойников торжествующе сзади, а от того более устрашающе.

Кромешный ад сомкнулся вокруг, захлебнулась Добрая Душа криком, что был слышен на мили вокруг, оборвался он, как и её дыхание. Прилила кровь к щекам, пальцы тщетно пытались оттянуть верёвку, и уже нежный поцелуй смерти губ её коснулся ласково.

И её магия прорвалась изнутри, расщепив злодеев изнутри. Было принцессе больно и страшно, и она почувствовала, как боль изнутри заполняет её сердце и её душу. Она более не верила людям, не верила никому вокруг и не верила самой себе. Её душа почернела от боли и страха, она почернела от страшного желания разрушить всех и каждого, кто посмел причинить боль.

Чёрный, удушливый кокон ненависти стал колыбелью для нежной и израненной души, и уже иными глазами на всех смотрела повзрослевшая вмиг Добрая Душа, от сути своей отрекшаяся.

А в Счастливом Королевстве ведьма Ильда торжествовала — настал её час, час, которого она столько ждала. Едва красный шар разбился, как она с нетерпением наблюдала в магическое ледяное зеркало, что же происходит с Доброй Душой, терпеливо дожидаясь, сумеет ли сломить её худшее место на свете, ведь именно туда и перенёс принцессу магический шар.

Ведьма ощутила, как самая сильная и светлая душа вмиг почернела и обуглилась, превратившись в столь же ужасную, какой нежной и доброй она была прежде. Теперь она могла забрать себе всю магию Доброй Души и покорить с ней весь мир.

— Муж мой! — позвала она короля поскорее к своему зеркалу. — Взгляни что творится! — взмахом руки она заставила зеркало показать, как Добрая Душа изничтожила окружавших её людей, обратив их в пыль да песок — Разве это не твоя дочь? Какой ужас! Что о нас подумают люди из сопредельных государств!

Старый король схватился за голову и упал на колени, взвыв от горя.

— Что же... Что же делать?! Свет моих очей, подскажи, что случилось с моей любимой дочерью?

— Я знаю что делать, — успокоила его Ильда. — Добрая Душа заболела смертельной для себя болезнью — Болью и Ненавистью. Заточи её в башне, чтобы она сумела там исцелиться, или же умерла, но чтобы её болезнь не заразила остальных!

Не раздумывая король согласился, супруге доверившись. Едва Добрая Душа вернулась, как её заточили в башню и заковали в кандалы. Напротив принцессы повесили ледяное зеркало королевы так, чтоб отвернуться от гладкой поверхности у неё не вышло.

— Ты будешь смотреться в него, а оно будет показывать тебе все, что ты натворила, до тех пор, пока ты не излечишься. Или не умрешь так же, как и твоя мать, — сказала довольно мачеха, и удалилась. Она знала, что зеркало будет показывать бедняжке снова и снова то, что с ней сотворили, и когда она сойдет с ума, то Добрая Душа уже не сумеет сопротивляться, она отнимет черную магию из тела девушки, и она умрет в страшных мучениях.

В первую же ночь зеркало стало показывать ей все те ужасы, что Добрая Душа пережила недавно. Девушка заметалась, зажмурилась не желая этого ни видеть, ни слышать. Перед её внутренним взором, вдруг появились все несчастные, которым она помогла по дороге, и они отогнали видения, светили её светом своих сердец, её пламенем разожжённых. Так же повторилось и на вторую ночь, и на третью, и ненависть к роду людскому отпустила её израненное, замученное сердце.

Свободная от зла, девушка скинула с себя кандалы, в отражение глянувши — из заклятого стекла из неё все те добрые люди мягким взором ответили. За окном запел петух, приветствуя солнце, и Добрая Душа ощутила в себе невиданные прежде силы. Теперь она могла двигать горы и сворачивать русла рек, ведь новый рассвет ознаменовал её совершеннолетие. Она вернулась во дворец и раскрыла отцу страшную правду, о случившимся с ней. Король не поверил, и велел позвать свою жену, но той уж и след простыл. 

Король поверил своей дочери, и в доброте своей велел не гнаться за ведьмой, но сердце, которого коснулась тьма, не могло оставаться столь же добрым, как и прежде, а потому, спустя много лет принцесса Добрая Душа, которая была уже взрослой, разыскала мачеху, чтоб воздать ей по справедливости.

— Ты хотела, чтобы я видела то, что сотворила с людьми вокруг, чтобы знала, как мучились те, кто желал меня, кто гасил меня, кто убил меня. Этот суд я вынесла, нынче твой черёд, — сказала принцесса, свою меру выбрав для честности.

И заставила она ведьму Ильду смотреть в собственное же ледяное зеркало три дня и три ночи, и её злая мачеха не выдержала этого и умерла от страха собственных злодеяний. Та же кара ждала всех злых колдунов и ведьм, что только сумела разыскать Добрая Душа, и во всем мире люди стали добрее.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. В 2016-ом году граф Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере рассказывал сказки своей дражайшей супруге, Катерине Сфорца перед сном на одном из старых, почти летописных форумов. И вот эта из них.


End file.
